User blog:Nkstjoa/Franchises that don't need more representatives
Starting off... For the sequel, apart from new characters from more franchises, there's the possibility of even more characters from 23 franchises. Some franchises, I definitely see having another playable character. For a select few... I think they're fine with what they have. Here, I'll give my thoughts on the franchises that I feel don't need more representatives. This applies only to franchises that I have played and know about. For instance, at the top of my head, I wouldn't know who would be another representative for Fat Princess, but since I don't even know the series, I'm not going to jump to that conclusion. This also only applies to franchises that have at least one playable representative in this game. Click here to see the characters I don't want to see in All-Stars II. 'God of War' It's a stable of the PlayStation brand, no doubt about it. There's a large roster of characters to choose from, particularly thanks to Greek mythology. And for the record, I think that Zeus' inclusion into the roster was inevitable and not a waste of slots. Now Kratos and Zeus both offer two distinct styles, with Kratos having a large arsenal of ancient weapons, and Zeus having his godly powers of lightning. Now there's a lot of people to pick: the other gods, like Hades, Poseidon, and even Ares, as well as the demi-gods like Hercules, Kratos' brother Deimos, and even Perseus. I know that they could definitely give them solid movesets and playstyles, but when it comes to representing the series, we've got everything we need right here. Kratos is the demi-god who is a force of chaos and Zeus represents all of Olympus and is a force of order; both opposite extremes have been covered, as well as two of the most recognizable characters. If they do go with a third character, by all means, I'd anticipate it, but if not, then I'd be perfectly happy with just these two Greek powerhouses. 'Uncharted' Putting it out there, also a big Uncharted fan. Now there's too many characters for me to list, which would go from friends of Drake, like Sully, to his enemies, like Lazarevic. My problem here isn't that I think any of these characters aren't worthy of being playable, but rather how would you make them play any differently from Drake. Say what you will about Evil Cole, but at least his playstyle is different. Cole's about hit-and-run and avoiding supers while his evil counterpart is all about offense and hitting hard, so I personally don't agree with the argument that he was just a "pointless clone". Now back to the problem with any other playable Uncharted characters... what will they do that Drake doesn't? He's got the assault rifle, the revolver, grenades, a railgun, a grenade launcher, the dart gun, a propane tank, and even cover, so from the start, we have a lot of the weapons taken. Well the shotgun's still available, as well as a sniper rifle, handguns, and a shield, but those alone couldn't cover a character, so inevitably, they'd borrow a weapon or two from Drake, even if they are used differently. Some may say the same for Killzone since most of the characters are all about range just like Radec, but I still believe that Luger would be different because she'd prefer getting closer to opponent, which would mean much shorter-range weapons and up-close attacks with a knife and melee. Drake is all ranges; he punches up-close, uses weapons to dish out damage from afar, uses a zipline to make daring escapes, and takes cover for solid defense; even with all I know of the Uncharted series, I couldn't think of any characters that fight incredibly different from Drake. I honestly think that Drake can carry the series all by himself. 'LittleBigPlanet' I don't want to be brief and say, "because he's the icon," but honestly, who else would be playable from LittleBigPlanet? Most of the characters were just customized objects that talked or did very little, and Negativitron would be nearly impossible thanks to his gigantic size. But when I really think about it, it's all about the Sackboys and Sackgirls... all the Sackpersons. Who builds and traverses an infinite variety of worlds? They do. Who battles the villains like the Negativitron? They do. Who decides the fate of the LittleBigPlanet world? They do. Sorry for the repetition, but there is no other LittleBigPlanet character as worthy of being representatives as the Sackpersons, so with that, the Sackpersons are all that are needed. 'PaRappa the Rapper' I haven't played much of the PaRappa games, so for all I know, maybe there's something one of the characters bring that could earn them a place in the next game alongside PaRappa himself. Lammy is certainly notable for having a spin-off game taking place in the same universe. I can't really say that she, or any other characters from PaRappa the Rapper, are not qualified for not having any real combat experience because PaRappa himself didn't either and look at how well of a combatant he turned out to be while still staying true to his character. Something down the road could convince me that Lammy or someone else entirely from the series could work as a playable character, but until then, much like Nathan Drake, I think PaRappa can carry the series on his own. Heck, it's called PaRappa the Rapper, right? 'Dead Space' I feel that almost all of the third-pary franchises have potential for an additional character. Metal Gear of course has Sold Snake, who is himself a PlayStation icon, Devil May Cry has Dante's iconic twin brother Vergil, Tekken has so many other potential characters, from the Mishima bloodline (Jin, Kazuya) to many memorable others (Yoshimitsu), and even BioShock could see another playable character in the form of Booker DeWitt or even Elizabeth. With Dead Space, Isaac is the only playable character that I see coming from that franchise. Necromorphs would be more interesting as enemies in an adventure mode than as playable characters, and John Carver would just be using some of the same weapons as Isaac, even if they are more military and less engineering. I don't see anyone from that series with as much gameplay potential as the face of Dead Space. Have any series' I don't know much about that you think don't need any more representatives? Leave a comment below. Category:Blog posts